objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Craze
A auctual object show...ish. Here are the contestants. Rectangle- ELIMINATED- 13th Penny Magenta Straw Box Rabbit Hood Blue Straw Lottery Ticket- ELIMINATED- 14th Game 2ds Pillow Samsung Magnet- ELIMINATED- 12th Watch Medal Episode 1: The Introduction Lottery Ticket: I wonder whatwill happen today! (Anvil falls on her head) Magenta Straw: I hate you blue... Blue Straw: Same. Box: No you don't! Be nice! Game: Dont you know? Nice guys finish last! (Kicks box) Rabbit Hood: Box, are you ok? (Helps box up) Watch: I predicted that. Medal: Hey 2ds! How are you? 2ds: Not good. You're here. Samsung: Jerk! Dont be a rectangle! Be a penny! (Penny falls over) Vest: Those people are so dumb, they will competein my show! Pillow: A show? We'll join, I guess. Magnet: Does it have metal? Vest: No. Since lottery ticket and magenta straw talked first, they are team captains. Teams: Unlucky Unicorns: Lotto, Pillow, Magnet, Blue Straw, Box, Penny, 2ds Bright Bulls: M straw,Rabbit Hood, Medal, Watch, Game, Samsung, Rectangle Vest: The challenge is cross to cross to that island. GO! Medal:Il float there! Pilliw: Hop on moi! (They die) Vest: Medal literally carried team bb to victory! Blue Straw: Please, viwers, it pillow and lotto's fault Vest:Vote for a uu. Episode 2 The food craze Blue Straw: Pillow, Lottery Ticket, one of you should go. Pillow: Maybe yoiu shoid goi. Lottery Ticket: Meh, im too unlucky to stay, Penny: ... 2ds: Maybe it should be Samsung! Magnet: Halp! I'm moving! (Gets stuck to penny) Vest: We have elimination! (Gets stuck to one of the chairs) Vest: Now, we got 4 votes. You will get a carving of you when you are safe. If you are eliminated, you will get shot with this invisible ray. Box: Halp me! Penny! Penny: ... (Falls out of her chair) Vest: 2ds, you got no votes. You're safe. (Gets his carving) 2ds: Take that sam! Vest: Penny, you are also safe! (It lands on her back) Penny: ... Vest: So is pillow! (It bounces off him) Vest: Only 1 more safe with 0 votes. They are... Blue Straw! (Blue catches it) Vest: Lottery Ticket... Lottery Ticket: Zap me! Vest:... is safe! (Hers is a bomb) Vest: Box, you... are... safe. Magnet, goodbye. (She gets stuck to the tip, and is zapped.) Vest: The challenge is cook. Blue Straw: Im captain, lets make a cake. Lottery Ticket: But im cap- Blue Straw: No, your stupid. Box: And your mean. (Montouge of them making a cake) M straw: We're making a pizza. Rectangle: No, we're throwing it so you get kicked out. Watch: I predict you are eliminated. Rectangle: And I predict you are gonna die! (Grabs a hammer, misses, and hits samsung. Montouge time!) BlueStraw: The cake is ready! (Penny falls in it) Blue Straw: You're dead to me. Vest: Time is up! First, the unicorns! (Sees the cake) Vest: Ooh! Penny shape! (Eats it) Vest: Amazing! 8/10! (Sees the pizza and eats it) Vest: It tastes like a clock! Watch... 0/10, you guys are ufe! Vote for a bull. Also recommend a character. Episode 3: Dance Mania Rectangle: Hey Watch... come over here. Watch: What is it? Rectangle: When he blamed you for the challenge, I tried getting you framed. (Rabbit Hood gasps) Rabbit Hood: Y-You monster! M Straw: Wow.... just wow.... thats all. (She slow claps.) Vest: Whatever. Elimination time. (Samsung trips) Vest: We got 3 votes. First carving goes to medal Medal: Yay! Yay! Yay! Vest: Magenta Straw is safe. (Catch! Catch!) Vest: Rabbit Hood stays as well. Rabbit Hood: Yay! Vest: Game is the last safe with 0 votes. Game: Finally.... I deserve this. Vest: Sam, its the end of the line.... for your chance to be eliminated! Rectangle! Is! Eliminated! (He is zapped.) Vest: The challenge is make an America's Got Talent dance audition. GO! (After practice...) Vest: Unicorns, you start. (They stomp their foot. A spring is on lottery ticket's stomp area and lands on 2 of the judges buzzer. Then, Penny jumps in the air and falls on the other 2, causing an automatic loss.) BlueStraw: Should've listened to me, not ms. Klutz over there. Lottery Ticket: Ok... ive had enough of you! Nobody even LIKES you! Box: Ok.... you 2 need to calm down. Pillow: Yoiah, I agroie. Vest: Vote a unicorn out, and reccomend more characters. Episode 4: The Revival. Watch: Hey, did you hear? The elimination will finally happen after 3 years. Rabbit Hood: I didn't. Nice, though! Vest: It's time for the elimination. Vest: Now, unicorns, it's been a while, and with one vote, the elimination will go smoothly. Blue Straw- Get on with it! Vest: Fine. 2ds, Box, Pillow, you all are safe. 2ds: Alright. My rivalry lives another day. Pillow: Gabby Jay! Box: yey Vest: Also Penny and Blue Straw are safe. Penny: (flops) Blue Straw: Yes! Take that, Magenta Straw! Lotto: (is frozen) Vest: The challenge is to capture your opponent's flag in this here arena. Go. Game: Alright, lets- (Game gets launched out the arena by 2ds throwing an anvil, missing samsung) Magenta Straw: Great, he's gone. Now, lets start. Samsung: I'm just heading straight a- (Samsung is crushed.) Magenta Straw: Any ideas? Watch: I'll go hide out with rabbit hood. In that isolated area with no camera. (Alone) Watch: Rabbit Hood, you remind me of something Rabbit Hood: What? Watch: My parents, Bracelet and Polish. They went missing, mysteriously, and I haven't seen them since. Polish was an Olympic athlete. He always took the silver in 100 meter dash. To Medal. Medal chested by using speed enhancing shoes. Nobody knows or knew he used them except me, dad, and his brother Lock, who went missing also around the time my parents went missing, along with his wife T-Shirt. (Cut to Vest in the commentator booth) Vest: So, Chain, you wanna co-host, and host the challenges? Chain: Sure, man. I'm ready. Vest: Go out there. (Medal runs by and grabs the flag) Medal: Yes! I won! I'm more skilled than you idiots! I win! Chain: Hol up. Those shoes. They look like the speed enhancing shoes I've seen in the past! Your team is disqualified! Vest: Alright. Vote for either Magenta Straw, Watch, Rabbit Hood, Medal, Game or Samsung. Category:Object shows Category:Probably Cancelled